The Scars Never Heal
by TheEliteKamikaze22
Summary: Naruto hasn't had a very happy life. He was born the son of traitors, made the host to The Kyuubi No Kitsune and to add to those things the most powerful man in the hidden leaf wanted him dead, and he was only a child. Pairings undecided. No yaoi.


**WARNING! This will be dark and depressing at times. it will contain graphic violence including but not limited to torture both mental and physical, sexual themes, etc**

**You have been warned.**

**I have this fic, along with two others, I can't write more than one effectively however so which ever one of the three that gets the most reviews and or votes on the poll will be continued 1ST. The others will be continued at a later day.**

**All three will be epic length.**

**P.S Minato was never made The Fourth Hokage in this.**

**P.S.S The Caged Bird Seal is not placed on a member of the branch family until the age of ten in this**

**_  
AN: This was is all just backstory for my alternate cannon.**

Uzumaki Naruto, the son of traitors, jailer to the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, hated demon of Konohagakure, the list goes on and. He had many names, none of them good.

Naruto's life started out good. The beloved Third Hokage died to seal the beast into him. Naruto was free from his burden. No one knew he had the Kyuubi in him except his parents. Yes life was good.

Until his fifth birthday that is, it all went down hill from there. His family was having his special birthday breakfast and all was as it should have been until several ANBU busted through the doors and windows of his family home.

His father was considered one of the, if not the strongest shinobi in the world. Combined with his mother they were all but unstoppable.

It was no surprise the fourth Hokage sent so many high level shinobi to arrest the Namikaze's. There were twelve ANBU in the the house and 30 more surrounding it.

A sealing barrier had been placed around the house to prevent the flying thunder god technique as an escape route.

Minato and Kushina were taken into custody for treason and young Naruto was placed in his best friends house at the Uchiha compound.

13 days later later Minato and Kushina were executed publicly. Naruto was forced to watch the execution as a "deterrent of a possible act of treason he may or may not attempt due to his parents teaching him to be a traitor."

The next day the populace was told of his being a demon container. Fugaku was outraged at the Hokage. Naruto was emotionally destroyed, forced to watch his mother and father stripped nude and murdered.

Then the next day he found out he contained a demon his stomach.

It wasn't long before he was ostracized by all but the Uchiha clan. Some of the people hated him because he was the son of a traitor, others were scared of him because of the demon.

He was lucky to have the Uchiha there to help him. Sasuke and Itachi treated him as if he was their own brother, Mikoto loved him as if he were her own son and Fugaku...well Fugaku was Fugaku.

The clan head was not good at expressing himself. But he treated Naruto the same way he did Sasuke and that was the greatest sign of acceptance he could receive from the cold Uchiha.

The Namikaze's had been friends with the Uchiha clan for a long time. Mikoto and Fugaku were on Minato's genin team and Kushina had been best friend with Mikoto since the academy.

When the Namikaze's were executed the Uchiha began plotting a Coup d'état. Fugaku was strongly supported by most of his power hungery clan. His eldest son Itachi would soon be joining ANBU. That would give them an edge. All they needed were allies.

**AN: The actual Story starts now **

**(Break)**

**(o_o)(o_o(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)**

**(they are watching you)**

"Our numbers are too small still" Fugaku's famous scowl was locked on his face as he spoke.

"You have my clan plus the Nara and the Akamichi at your backs when you decide to make a move." A tall man with a long blond ponytail spoke seriously.

"Yes, I know Inoichi, Tell your teammates to meet under the compound at this time next week." Fugaku manged to smile at one of the few men he considered his friend.

Inoichi nodded to the Uchiha before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The tension between the Uchiha and the Hokage had grown tenfold. It would soon lead to civil war and the Uchiha were outnumbered 2 to 1 even with the Ino-Shika-Cho clans on their side.

The Uchiha clan head sighed deeply, the Hyuuga clan were well known supporters of the Hokage. As were the Aburame. The Inzuka were split down the middle, the clan head, Tsume, supported the Hokage while her daughter and next in line for the clan head position was a friend to the Uchiha. He definitely couldn't rely on their help.

He needed to delay the civil war until he could gain more allies. If he couldn't, they would lose. They would lose and they would all die. It was that simple.

**(Break)**

**(o_o)(o_o(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)**

**(they are watching you)**

Naruto frowned as he tuned out Iruka's lesson. Today was September 23rd, exactly two years and eleven months ago today he saw his mother and father humiliated and decapitated.

His rage had never subsided since that day. He felt disconnected from the world. The only thing he truly wanted was to kill the Hokage. Everything else was just in his way. At least that was how he wanted to feel.

But this time of year was different, he only thought about his mom and dad and the family he lost. He was truly sad this time of year, not mad or angry just sad.

But he wouldn't allow himself the luxury of normal children, he wouldn't cry. "To show emotion to your enemy is to show weakness to your enemy and to show weakness to your enemy means you will die." That was the Uchiha motto, and all of Konoha was his enemy.

This was also the time of year people hated him the most, they blamed him for the Kyuubi attack and for The Third's death. It was on his birthday last year that he was forced to kill his first man.

A drunken civilian decided it would be a good idea to kill the traitors son before he could release the Kyuubi. _'he was easy to kill'_ Naruto thought coldly.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Naruto sat quietly on his old family house's roof. He was reminiscing about how happy he had once been. When he would laugh and play with his mother and train with his father and how happy his mother had been when he successfully made his first chakra chain._

_However his happy thoughts were interrupted by a rock hitting him square in the head. The drunken slurs came next "HEY DEMON BOY COME DOWN AND PLAY" Naruto ignored that one and remained seated on the roof._

_The next however he wouldn't let slide "I HOPE YOU DIE LIKE YOUR BASTARD DAD AND YOUR BITCH MOM" The young Namikaze wanted to let the man live, he just wanted to scare him not kill him but his anger got the best of him._

_He jumped off the roof haphazardly and bum rushed the drunk civilian. He tackled him to the ground with ease "Apologize" the young blond said angrily._

_The drunk smiled up at the child, not realizing the danger he was in. "I'm sorry your dad was a bastard and your mom was bitch" he spat angrily. "She did have some nice tits though" he mused to himself._

_In rage The Demon Container began to hit the man with chakra filled punches. He didn't even feel himself form the chains around his fists._

_He never heard the moans of pain or the man begging him for mercy,he didn't see the man stop struggling. He didn't see the mans skull bust open like a watermelon or the contents of the skull spill onto the ground._

_He didn't even know what had happened until he felt Itachi pulling him off the man._

_Itachi was surprised and slightly disgusted at the scene, a boy he viewed as a little brother with blood and brain matter dripping off of his chain wrapped fist._

_If he had not been a shinobi he probably would have emptied his stomach at what he saw._

_Naruto had read about the first kill a shinobi would make, that it would probably be in the heat of battle and that most shinobi would vomit after it._

_He wasn't sick though, he didn't feel like he needed to puke. He didn't mourn the man. If anything he was relived the man was dead._

_Itachi sat him down and told him how to deal with his first kill. Then he told Naruto that he would deal with the body and sent the boy back to the Uchiha compound with a shadow clone in tow._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

He was brought out of his remembering by the bell signaling the start of lunch. He looked to his right at Sasuke "What was Iruka teaching about?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked at him "you should pay attention in class dobe" Naruto shot him a scowl "just tell me, teme."

Sasuke chuckled lightly "it was just a history lesson on the Hyuuga clan, nothing important."

**(Break)**

**(o_o)(o_o(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)**

**(they are watching you)**

Four Uchiha clad in the Konoha Military Police uniforms stood in a circle at the Uchiha Personal training ground.

"Fugaku is a fool." Uchiha Yashiro's voice rang out. A scowl locked firmly on his face. "We can't win." Tekka agreed.

"We're dead either way, I'd rather go down fighting." Setsuna voiced his opinion on the subject.

"Would Fugaku-sama entertain the idea of retreating, at least for now?" Yakumi asked hopefully.

Yashiro scoffed "That man is twice as stubborn as Madara himself, the only way we could change his mind would be to kill h-" he cut off mid sentence when he felt the cold touch of a tanto on his throat.

"Watch yourself Yashiro, I could kill you for saying such treasonous things." "I would suggest you "watch yourself" Inabi. You're good, but I'm better"

Inabi's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself in the same predicament Yashiro was just in. "You manged to substitute yourself with me? Even with me behind you, and without hand seals? Impressive."

Yashiro smirked, "like I said, I'm better than you."

"Don't get overconfident old man." Inabi's lips curved upward into a smirk "bang!"

The assembled members of the Konoha Military Police Force Quickly jumped back from the exploding clone. Yashiro wasn't an experienced jonin for nothing though. He managed to escape the blast with only minor burns and a lot of anger.

"INABI, ARE YOU INSANE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!" Yashiro shouted in rage at the forest that surrounded them.

Setsuna landed behind the man. "Hey, Inabi, think you could teach me that?" He yelled into the forest.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM SETSUNA, HE ALMOST KILLED US?" Yashiro yelled again.

Setsuna smirked as he walked up to Yashiro "true...but he did technically warn us. Besides if you were slow enough to die in that, you deserved to."

Tekka landed suddenly between the two "It was irresponsible." A very small of amount of anger could be heard in the normally emotionless shinobi.

"OI, IS EVERYONE OK?" Yakumi shouted as he ran towards the Uchiha men. He sighed in relief when the men nodded. "So anyone one know where Ina-" The Assembled members of the KMP (Konoha Military Police) watched with minor amusement (minus Yashiro) as Yakumi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Inabi in his place.

A shout of annoyance was heard from somewhere in the forest a split second later.

Inabi smirked as he ducked under a punch from Yashiro, "Oh come on Yashiro," he dodged a kunai "I knew you were go-" he quickly sidestepped a slash from a tanto "-od enough to dodge that" Inabi jumped back from a great fireball jutsu. " little explosion."

Setsuna watched the one sided fight with amusement. "How long do you think Yashiro will keep attacking him?"

"Based on how mad Yashiro is, till one of them is dead." No hint of emotion could be heard in Tekka's voice.

Tekka's eyes suddenly shot to a tree in the distance, "you seen that too right?"

Setsuna nodded "He wasn't an Uchiha, I've never seen him before." He eyed the tree suspiciously. He was probably just a spy for the Hokage. Wasn't noting he could do about it if that was the case.

"Shouldn't Yakumi be back by now?" Setsuna said trying to get his mind off the man.

"Maybe I should go look for him" Tekka offered as he dodged a stray kunai.

"nah, I'm sure he's fine, after all he is a jonin and we need to stop these two before they kill each other anyway."

**(Break)**

**(o_o)(o_o(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)**

**(they are watching you)**

"And that is why Senju Tobirama is considered the best water release user in history." Iruka finished his lesson. "Remember tomorrow we will begin training with chakra. You're all dismissed."

"So, that Tobirama guy was kinda a badass huh?" Naruto said with a half smile as he and Sasuke made their way to the exit of the classroom.

"If you say so, I think water release sucks." He said jokingly. "Besides he was a Senju, that means I have to hate him." He said the a laugh.

Naruto laughed and started to reply however he was interrupted by the only other blonde in his class.

The red hue of her cheeks was a clear indicator of her crush on the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha turned to her with only minor annoyance showing on his face "What is it Yamanaka-san?" His annoyance was slightly more apparent due to the edge in his voice.

Ino didn't seem to notice or she chose to ignore it one. Either way she smiled at him before quickly offering him a purple card.

He stared at it for second slightly confused "It's an invitation to my birthday party at the park this evening." The Yamanaka princess said cheerfully.

She began to walk off "Oh and your invited too Naruto-baka." She turned her back to quickly to see the shock on the face of the jinchuuriki.

To most being invited to a birthday was nothing, but Naruto throughout his eight year long life had never been invited to a birthday party. His only friends were Sasuke who's family didn't believe in birthday parties and Inuzuka Kiba who's family only allowed Inuzuka to attend birthday party.

So to be invited even if it was only because he was close to Sasuke meant a lot to him.

His happiness was however cut short by a particularly cocky civilian student. He was tall for his age and his face held a cocky smirk to rival that of an Uchiha.

His nose scrunched as he yelled at The Platinum Blonde "Ino, you can't invite the demon!" Kiba stood when he heard the boy, anger was evident on his face.

Sasuke took a ready position should a fight break out. Kiba was brash and aggressive as was to be expected for an Inuzuka. It was likely he would attack the boy and Sasuke would be ready to help.

Kiba however didn't get the chance to shoot his mouth off because Ino did it for him.

Ino honestly had no desire to defend Naruto, that was just a simple by-product. Anyone who knew Ino also knew that she was very bossy and that she absolutely hated being told she couldn't do something.

It was for that reason she put on a sassy smirk and said "It is my party, I can invite whoever I want too," she turned to Naruto "even if that is Naruto-baka." with a wink she turned and headed towards Sakura.

Naruto hid his face from the academy students to hide the smile he had. He had to keep his emotionless facade up after all. Sasuke saw his smile though, and that almost made Sasuke smile himself.

Once again however the boy would interrupt one of the rare happy moments for Naruto.

"Okay fine then, Invite the traitor, but I won't go now." He said smugly.

She ignored him and continued towards Sakura. This, as she intended, made the smug academy student very angry.

"You stupid demon loving bitch!" He spat out. He didn't notice the sudden spike in chakra from Naruto or the dirty glare he was getting from the blond Namikaze.

Naruto had grown used to the insults by various people, he was called traitor and demon to his face and behind his back. He had even grown use to his parents being insulted in front of him. But he had never heard anyone be insulted just for being a little nice to him, and it pissed him off.

In his anger he made a split second decision. "Hey asshole!" The blond jinchuuriki yelled.

The boy moved his gaze to him, Naruto hated the look in his eyes, it was the very same look most people gave him, one of pure hatred.

Naruto held his hand out with his palm facing the boy "Tell the Shinigami I said hello." His voice was cold and confident as he spoke.

The smug boy's eyes widened as he saw a kunai shoot from the palm of Naruto's hand heading directly towards his forehead.

He didn't think to dodge or move or block or do anything but close his eyes and wait for death. However he never felt the cold embrace of death. Instead he only felt a searing pain in his forehead.

He felt a trickle of blood flowing freely form his forehead. Then he saw the chain attached to the kunai that had been thrown.

Naruto had stopped the kunai just as it began to pierce his skin. Many of his classmates had looks of shock or fear on the face. The boy himself looked absolutely terrified, especially if the wet spot on the front of his pants was anything to go by.

Iruka was the first to move, quickly grabbing the kunai and forcing chakra into the chain to break it. Without saying a word he ushered Naruto and Sasuke out the door with Kiba quickly following behind.

He couldn't say it out loud as an unbiased academy instructor but mentally he was cheering Naruto on.

**(Break)**

**(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)**

**(they are watching you)**

"That was badass Naruto!" Kiba yelled excitedly. "why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"It wasn't that impressive, I didn't even do it right." He revived a look of confusion in response by both Sasuke and Kiba.

"What do you mean dobe?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto placed his hand behind his head "well it was supposed to kill him." The look of terror on the face of Kiba and the look of shock from Sasuke almost sent Naruto into a laughing fit.

"Re-really?" Kiba asked. Naruto stared at him for long moment adding to Kiba's suspicion that Naruto had gone insane.

Finally he said "no, not really. If I wanted to kill him I wouldn't have stopped it with the chain, besides if I did kill him it would just get me thrown into an ANBU cell."

Sasuke laughed a little "you know this evening okaasan is going to hear about this?"

"Well at least this time I actually did something to deserve them going to see Mikoto-sama."

Sasuke silently agreed.

The trio continued along in idle chit chat to the exit of the academy.

"Well see you guys, Hana said I should come straight home form the academy." Kiba said with a feral grin before shooting in the opposite direction.

Sasuke eyed the blond beside him curiously as they walked. He had seen him be called those same names a thousand times and he always ignored them.

He ran the words the boy had said in his head over and over again. He analyzed every word repeatedly, then it him.

"You weren't defending yourself." Sasuke said simply. Naruto turned his gaze to the Uchiha, "what?" He asked.

"At the academy, you weren't mad at that asshole for what he said about you. You were mad because of what he called Ino." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto remained silent on the subject.

"I thought you liked the pink haired girl? Not Ino right?" Sasuke said trying to get a rise out of Naruto.

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare but still he kept his silence.

"What was her name again...Sakura...yeah that was it. So do you still like her or did you abandon "Sakura-chan" for "Ino-hime"?" Sasuke smirked at the jinchuuriki.

He could see his annoyance and anger rising. Making Naruto mad was about the only way to get him talking any more. He fought the urge to laugh when he heard a faint growl form the blond.

"It doesn't rally matter anyway, after all their both obsessed with me, you wouldn't stand a chance." he said just arrogantly enough to really piss Naruto off.

"Will you just shut up already?" The blond jinchuuriki asked angrily.

"No I won't, Naruto we're eight years old. You shouldn't act emotionless all the time. True we are shinobi in training but Itachi-Nii said that even shinobi need to talk to people and you never talk to anyone." The young Uchiha clearly put a lot of faith on what Itachi had to say about the subject.

Naruto sighed, "technically I'm seven." The blond said with a small chuckle. Sasuke said nothing. "I'm not gonna talk about weather I do or don't have a crush on some girl."

"You used to say you were going to marry Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah then I grew up and realized I probably won't live long enough to get married." the jinchuuriki said bluntly.

Naruto suddenly felt a hand land on his head. He looked up to see a tall man with brown, shoulder-length hair. He wore his forehead protector like a bandana.

He flicked his trademark senbon around his mouth before speaking "That's dark, little man." He said in a lazy tone.

Naruto grinned faintly the man "Genma-nii-san what are you doing here?"

"You know Naruto, there is no reason for you be so...depressing about everything." Genma said.

"We can't all make out like everything is a joke like you Genma-nii-san." Naruto said simply.

Genma sighed at the blond, "Your right you know, shinobi don't usually live long, that's why I make jokes and poke fun at the situation's we find ourselves in. It keeps me sane. Your dad used to say that your mom kept him sane. We don't live long, and that's why you need to have fun and live in the moment. It's okay to have a crush on a girl, it's okay to have friends and it's okay to want to get married some day."

Naruto averted his eyes, he new it was true. Everything the man said made sense.

Genma could see that the blond jinchuuriki understood what he was saying. "Anyway, I was just leaving my meeting with Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san asked me to get you two, said something about the parents of a civilian child demanding the head of the 'demon child' that dare lay a hand on their baby." He said with laugh.

"Wow" Sasuke said "that happened faster than expected." Naruto nodded in agreement "he must live like 20 feet from the academy."

Genma smiled "well either way I gotta get you guys home." He held out his hands to the boys. They each gabbed on to one of his hands and then the three disappeared in a yellow flash.

**(Break)**

**(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)**

**(they are watching you)**

The Hokage held a very reserved look on his face but on the inside he was boiling mad. The man in front of him, the famed assassin Namiashi Raidō and a member of his personal guard had told him some very disturbing news.

He said that Uchiha Fugaku was planning a rebellion and worse than that he had the support of the Ino-Shika-Cho clans plus the apparent support of Shiranui Genma and a few other shinobi.

He wasn't scared of them though, he had the numbers. He was just very, very pissed. It would cut his numbers by about a third but he couldn't risk letting **ANY** of them live.

That meant the children too. At least this presented an opportunity to take out the Kyuubi brat. He couldn't take out the brat before because of the risk of civil war with the Uchiha, but that ship has sailed.

"Raidō, I have a new mission for you... I want you to assassinate Shiranui Genma. Will it be done?" He new the two were friends but he needed to test Raidō's loyalty.

The scarred man flinched slightly, he didn't want to kill his friend but he couldn't let the man plot betray Konoha and get away with it. "Hai Hokage-Sama."

'That's one down, now for the rest.' the Hokage thought. "Call the Hyuuga, Aburame and Inuzuka clan heads to my office." He said to the wall behind him he received a "Hai." In response.

**(Break)**

**(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)**

**(they are watching you)**

Mikoto jumped and pulled a kunai from her sleeve out of instinct when a flash of yellow dropped a man and two kids into her house. She smiled and quickly hid the kunai when she realized who was in her house.

"Genma-kun...when did you put a seal in my house?" She asked.

The brown haired man laughed a little "its the one Minato put in right after Sasuke was born so he could check up on you while Fugaku was busy. I just made an alteration so I could use it In case something happens." Genma turned to leave "Ja ne."

Mikoto nodded "bye Genma-kun." she turned her attention to Naruto "Now Naruto-kun what is this I hear about you almost killing a classmate? I heard if Iruka hadn't of stopped you at the last second he would be dead." She said with a small smile.

She knew the populace had a habit of extremely exaggerating anything Naruto did so she expected this had been blown out of proportion.

"He was being an asshole so I scared him a little." Naruto said with a frown.

Sasuke smirked "a little? The crotch of his pants were soaked." The Raven Haired youth said with a chuckle.

Mikoto smiled at the boys "first off, Naruto use a more polite word. Now then tell me exactly what happened."

Naruto sighed and sat down. "Well like I said he was being an" he caught a glare from Mikoto "a jerk so I kinda...uh threw a kunai at his forehead."

"You what!?" she yelled. "I caught it with a chain just as hit him, just enough to draw a little blood."

Mikoto sighed, "what did he say to make you that upset?" she asked

It was Naruto's turn to sigh "Well just the usual, demon and traitor."

Sasuke eyed the blonde curiously.

"Naruto-kun you're used to these insults, you have never reacted that violently before." Mikoto said in confused tone.

Naruto smiled nervously "well he just really got on my nerves is all."

The Uchiha woman sighed "well Naruto you need to apologize to the boy."

Naruto's eyes widened "but Mikoto-sama you don't understand, he..well...just never mind." Naruto stood to walk off but Sasuke put his hand on the blond's shoulder and pulled him back to his seat.

"Okaasan he wasn't mad about what that guy said about him, he was mad because of what he said about a girl from our class." Sasuke looked to Naruto to try and gauge his emotions on the situation and as usual the blond had a blank unreadable expression.

Mikoto smirked "A girl huh, what's her name?" Naruto managed to hold his blank expression.

Sasuke spoke up "Yamanaka Ino, she invited him to her birthday party at the park this evening. The only reason he attacked that civilian was because he called her a 'demon loving bitch'."

"Just because she invited me to her birthday party." Naruto added angrily.

Mikoto smiled, "so you got invited to a birthday party, I imagine you got invited too, right Sasuke?" the young Uchiha nodded. "Do either of you want to go?" she asked.

Sasuke took no time to answer "I'm not going, all of my fan-girls are going to be there."

Naruto decided to take this opportunity to insult Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you gay? I mean it's okay if you are we will still love you the same." The jinchuuriki said with a laugh

Sasuke glared at the blond jinchuuriki, "You should just count yourself lucky that I think of you as a brother, otherwise I would kick your ass...sorry Okaasan I meant butt." Naruto made a whip sound.

The two boys continued to argue until it dwindled to calling each other dobe and teme repeatedly.

Mikoto laughed into her hand at the two boys bickering before saying "Naruto-kun I think you should at least go to Ino-san's party." Sasuke nodded in agreement with his mother.

Naruto smiled, he honestly wanted to go for some reason he couldn't quite figure out. "If I am going, I will need a present for her..."

Mikoto nodded, "I will come up with something, now go take a shower."

**(Break)**

**(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)(o_o)**

**(they are watching you)**

Inabi was tired, very tired. The fight with Yashiro had taken a lot out of him. He just got done picking up a gift for the Yamanaka princess.

Normally he would have come up with some sort of excuse to get out of doing a minor chore but Naruto was going to her birthday party.

Inabi had grown close to the kid since he moved into the compound and the kid worried him. He needed some friends who wasn't living in his house.

He smiled at the thought of teasing Naruto about his new 'girlfriend' in the form of the Yamanaka girl.

'well, guess I better get to the compound.' He thought before doing a quick body flicker jutsu

(BREAK)

"Yakumi!" Tekka shouted. "Where are you at?" Tekka sighed, Setsuna said he didn't go back to the clan compound and he clearly wasn't at the training ground. "Where could the little twerp have gone" he wondered aloud.

A deep menacing voice rang out from behind Tekka "you don't mean this 'little twerp' do you?" The voice sent chills down the Uchiha's spine. He was almost afraid to turn around, however he was an Uchiha. He had to still his nerves and turn to face the man.

He wished he hadn't though. The scene in front of him was sicking. A man of average height wearing a black cloak and an orange spiral mask stood on branch holding the disembodied head of Yakumi. His eyes had been removed and the right half of his face was burned severely.

"He had a little accident...the rest of him is back there somewhere." The man said pointing over his shoulder. "Oh and sorry about the right side of his face, he was slower than I expected. Doesn't matter anyway, I didn't need the right eye...I have my own."

The masked man tossed the head unto the ground in front of Tekka.

Tekka was at a lost for words, he could only stare at the head. He knew Yakumi, he was no pushover, he was a jonin and an Uchiha.

"Don't be sad, you'll be seeing him again soon." The man in the mask let out a dark chuckle. "After all, all the Uchiha Clan will be dead by tomorrow morning."

Tekka was trembling, he was a jonin for kami's sake and this man, this one man had him frozen in fear. He couldn't even lift his face to look at the masked man. It was pathetic.

"You didn't even notice I was in front of you...are you sure your a jonin?" The masked man placed his index and middle fingers on Tekka's forehead. He pushed the mans head up till his eyes were level with his eye.

"I was an Uchiha once, about nine years ago." He activated his sharingan "You probably remember me, we grew up together after all." Tekka's eyes widened but he didn't speak. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Tekka could almost feel the man smirking behind his mask.

"Or it could be that genjutsu I put on you, makes you extremely terrified, to the point of paralysis even. Makes this a little to easy for my taste, it's more fun if they run or if they try and fight back, makes killing them a lot more fun. Well I'm due back to see the Hokage soon so I can't let this drag on any longer. Goodbye.

A High pitched chirping noise began to bellow out. Tekka tried to move or scream or do anything other than just stand there and wait to die but it was no use.

The same two fingers that had pushed Tekka's head up lit with a flurry of lighting. It was over a split second latter.

The man shoved his fingers into the forehead of Tekka like he had done previously, this time however the man's fingers sunk into his head like a knife through hot butter. The man laughed as the lighting dissipated.

He watched on as Tekka fell to the ground with a thud. "Chidori...I don't even have to be moving now to get killing power, before long I'll be as good as Kakashi with it." With that the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**(BREAK)**

"You got a tantō for an eight year old girl?" Mikoto's right eyebrow twitched as she spoke,

"It's a really good tantō... and it's purple... and" Inabi stopped when he saw the glare Mikoto was shooting at him.

"An eight year old girl doesn't want a tantō for her birthday." Mikoto's glare seemed to be burning his very soul. "What is wrong with you that made you think it was a good idea?" Mikoto asked angrily.

"May I speak freely Mikoto-sama?" The Uchiha matriarch replied with a nod.

"With all due respect Mikoto-sama, Ino-san is going to be a shinobi. She may be an eight year old little girl, but she is being trained to be a killing machine. Forgive me if I am wrong, but weren't you competing in your first chuunin exam when you were her age?" Inabi said in one of his rare serious moments.

Mikoto sighed she _had_ been in the chuunin exams when she was eight. Maybe her time as a housewife was making her go soft. But it was still not what a little girl wanted for her birthday.

"You might be right... but a little girl, shinobi or not doesn't want a weapon for her birthday."

before Inabi could reply to the Uchiha matriarch, Shisui walked into the clan house, "Yo, Mikoto-chan, I spied on the Yamanaka princess for you. She is really boring..." The cheerful Uchiha said with wide grin.

Inabi looked between the two with an incredulous look on his face "You sent someone to spy on a little girl...who is famous for having a really overprotective dad...who can destroy your mind in about a second? And you thought that there was something wrong with me..."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You probably realized I never named the Hokage, that was on purpose. It is meant to be a little bit of a mystery. Also, I know Setsuna was from the time of the Second Hokage, but I needed more Uchiha and he looked cool. That is one of the benefits of being a fanfiction author, I can f**k with what ever I want to.**

**If you enjoyed, don't forget to review, read the other two also, review them as well, vote for your favorite on my profile**.


End file.
